kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kobushi Shirayukinomiya/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Kobushi Character Profile.jpg|Kobushi's Character Profile Kobushi Character Profile.png|Kobushi's Character Profile (translation) |-| Covers= Volumes Volume 02.jpg Volume 08.jpg Volume 12.jpg Chapters Ch012.jpg Ch013.jpg Ch027.jpg Ch028.jpg Ch029.jpg Ch030.jpg Ch031.jpg Ch033.jpg Ch036.jpg Ch037.jpg Ch047.jpg Ch049.jpg Ch051.jpg Ch053.jpg Ch064.jpg Ch067.jpg Ch068.jpg Ch070.jpg Ch071.jpg Ch072.jpg Ch074.jpg Ch076.jpg Ch078.jpg Ch080.jpg Ch081.jpg Ch085.jpg Ch087.jpg Ch091.jpg Ch092.jpg Ch095.jpg Ch104.jpg Ch106.jpg Ch109.jpg Ch113.jpg Ch114.jpg |-| Plot= Gokurou picking Kobushi from school.jpg|Gokurou picking Kobushi from school Kobushi1.jpg Kobushi2.jpg Akira attacking Kobushi with Double Hammer.jpg|Kobushi stopping Akira's Double Hammer Kobushi slamming Akira.jpg|Kobushi slamming Akira Divine Fist.jpg|Kobushi using Divine Fist Full Impact.jpg|Kobushi hitting Akira with Full Impact Chase Pendulum.jpg|Kobushi using Chase Pendulum Kobushi crying.jpg|Kobushi crying Akira defeating Kobushi with Double Hammer.jpg|Akira defeating Kobushi with Double Hammer Backup arrives.jpg|Kobushi comes to help Akira Kobushi defeating some underlings.jpg|Kobushi defeating some underlings Gouriki vs Kangoku.jpg|Gouriki vs Kangoku Banchou Alliance in school.jpg|Banchou Alliance in school Komori and Kabushi face off.jpg|Komori and Kabushi face off Judgement Cube.jpg|Komori hitting Kobushi with Judgement Cube Kobushi dropping his weapon.jpg|Kobushi dropping his weapon Kobushi blocking Komori's attack.jpg|Kobushi blocking Komori's attack Kobushi unharmed after falling on the spikes.jpg|Kobushi unharmed after falling on the spikes Mudra.jpg|Komori dodging Kobushi's attacks with Mudra Kobushi throwing herself upwards.jpg|Kobushi throwing herself upwards Kobushi throwing herself upwards2.jpg|Kobushi throwing herself upwards Kobushi pushing Komori out of the rocks.jpg|Kobushi pushing Komori out of the rocks Kobushi defeating Komori while saving him.jpg|Kobushi defeating Komori while saving him The group escaping the destruction.jpg|The group escaping the destruction Alliance visiting Akira's body.jpg|The group visiting the dead Akira Kobushi beating a Proto Pawn.jpg|Kobushi beating a Proto Pawn AT-KM defending against Kobushi attacks.jpg|AT-KM defending against Kobushi attacks AT-KM hitting Yuu and Kobushi.jpg|AT-KM hitting Kiryu and Kobushi AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance.jpg|AT-KM defeating Banchou Alliance Banchou Alliance defeated.jpg|Banchou Alliance defeated Banchou Alliance back on feet.jpg|Banchou Alliance back on feet Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM.jpg|Banchou Alliance attacking AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM1.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM2.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM3.jpg|Banchou Alliance fighting AT-KM Big Crunch.jpg|Kobushi's weapons destroyed by Gamu's Big Crunch Haruka hitting the group with Hell's Gate.jpg|Haruka hitting the group with Hell's Gate Powered by Haruka's Hell's Gate.jpg|Powered by Haruka's Hell's Gate Kobushi hitting Gamu with Divine Hand.jpg|Kobushi hitting Gamu with Divine Hand Gamu defending from the attacks.jpg|Gamu defending from the attacks Alliance traveling towards Mugenjima.jpg|Alliance travelling towards Mugenjima Kobushi bringing out the food.jpg|Kobushi bringing out the food Alliance reaching Mugenjima.jpg|Alliance reaching Mugenjima Kobushi getting her new weapon.jpg|Kobushi getting her new weapon Kobushi happy about her new weapon.jpg|Kobushi happy about her new weapon Kobushi defeating Makajiki.jpg|Kobushi defeating Makajiki Kobushi launching her new weapon.jpg|Kobushi launching her new weapon Unabara laughting at tiny Kobushi strength.jpg|Unabara laughing at tiny Kobushi strength Kobushi pulling Unabara out of the water.jpg|Kobushi pulling Unabara out of the water Kobushi preparing to sleep.jpg|Kobushi preparing to sleep Kobushi stepping in to fight.jpg|Kobushi stepping in to fight Kobushi lifting and slaming Mujyun.jpg|Kobushi lifting and slamming Mujyun Haruka and Kobushi pushing Mujyun.jpg|Haruka and Kobushi pushing Mujyun Kobushi fighting Shidou and Shirou.jpg|Kobushi fighting Shidou and Shirou Gouraku Dankaisyou.jpg|Haruka protecting Kobushi from Mujyun's attack Kobushi getting serious.jpg|Kobushi getting serious Shining Impact.jpg|Kobushi defeating Shirou and Shirou with Shining Impact Akira getting everyone on his back.jpg|Akira getting everyone on his back Everyone putting their trust into Akira's fists.jpg|Everyone putting their trust into Akira's fists Young Kobushi.jpg|Young Kobushi Hakai breaking Kobushi's weapon.jpg|Hakai breaking Kobushi's weapon Hakai injurying Kobushi.jpg|Hakai injuring Kobushi Gokurou saving Kobushi.jpg|Gokurou saving Kobushi and cutting Hakai's arm Akira standing up with the help of his friends.jpg|Akira standing up with the help of his friends Kobushi couldn't hold anymore Akira.jpg|Kobushi couldn't hold anymore Akira while he fights Hakai Akira and the rest leaving Mugenjima as victors.jpg|Akira and the rest leaving Mugenjima as victors Everyone awaiting Akira.jpg|Everyone awaiting Akira Alliance coming to Ryuuzenji.jpg|Alliance coming to Ryuuzenji Kobushi hitting Ryuuzenji for hurting Onji.jpg|Kobushi hitting Ryuuzenji for hurting Onji Everyone surprised to see Akira turning into child.jpg|Everyone surprised to see Akira turning into child Category:Image Gallery